


The Tug

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry introduces his children, for the first time, to the people that matter most in his life while Severus watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tug

**Author's Note:**

> Written Aug 2013

"What's he doing here?"

James turned and sighed, then looked back at the vision in the cloud. "If Lily wants him here, then I'm not going to argue with her."

Severus stared down the two men but said not a word, listening more to Lily prattle on about Harry than anything his former nemesis' had to say. That didn't mean the words went unheard, though. Death had caused a tentative sort of peace, and he had found himself an odd member in the group of Gryffindors. 

Sirius stared at James and shook his head. "Mate... we need to have a chat."

James licked his lips. "Sirius, it's about time you let go of the past."

Sirius huffed and opened his mouth.

"Not another word, Padfoot," Lily warned as she dragged Severus along behind her. "It's almost time! I can't wait."

James drew Lily close to her and she tugged Severus with her. 

"Please tell me the blessed event is over and we are awaiting the naming of the child."

Lily giggled. "Yes, it is. I wondered if he'd continue this tradition since we waited with Remus and Tonks. I'm so glad she told me about the tug."

Severus nodded. He'd yet to feel the tug, but then, again, everyone he'd loved was already deceased. There was no one to visit his earthly remains.

"We're here!"

Tonks, holding tightly to Remus' hand, ran up and scooted her way in between Severus and Sirius. "Have we missed it?"

Severus rolled his eyes, but Lily shook her head. "No, they've just arrived."

"Shush, already then, I want to hear what he has to say." Sirius muttered, and Tonks thumped him.

"Ow!"

"If you would please be silent, we could get this over and done wi—" Severus began, but Lily clapped a hand over his mouth and nodded toward the cloud.

The group of people leaned forward, watching Harry help Ginny from the vehicle. She stood with her hand on her stomach while he opened the back door of the small car and withdrew a baby carrier. Wrapping his hand around the handle, Harry held out his other for Ginny and she took it. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple before he led her across the cemetery.

"Does it bother anyone else that they appear like a reincarnation of James and Lily?" Tonks breathed, and everyone turned to stare at her.

Severus smirked. "I said the same thing when they wed."

Lily shook her head at them, and then pointed at the cloud. "Oh, look! What a darling child. See how big he is!"

Harry knelt in front of the memorial statue and was holding the baby. "Mum, dad. I want to introduce you to your grandson, James Sirius."

Lily and Tonks cooed, then burst into tears as James and Sirius turned to one another and grinned like mad men. Severus rolled his eyes, but laid a hand on Lily's shoulder and leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear, "Congratulations, Lily."

Lily wiped her face and nodded then turned and looked up at him. "Thank you, Severus. For everything."

James looked over Lily's shoulder and met Severus' eyes. They nodded at one another, and then looked back down at the second generation and the future.

~*~

Severus wasn't quite certain why he felt the tug, only that he couldn't ignore it and that James and Lily had to be there. He found her sitting in the park with Tonks as they watched a scene through the clouds of Teddy and Andromeda. Severus viewed it, too, for a moment as the boy's hair rippled with colour, the changes fast and incomplete as his emotions ran high and excited. Then he felt the tug once again.

"Lily. Get James."

Lily started and looked up at Severus, eyes wide. "What's happened?"

"I'm uncertain, but I know we need to go to my place, and James needs to be there."

James appeared at Severus' insistence. "What's wrong?"

Lily stood and took each man's hand in one of hers. "Severus?"

Severus nodded and closed his eyes, and then they were looking over a vast field of graves. The headstone was modest, unlike the memorial statue at James and Lily's grave, but there were flowers beside his neatly tended marker. The same little car as last time drove up, and Lily squeezed the men's hands as Harry got out and helped Ginny do so as well. This time, from the back seat, a small boy emerged with Ginny's help, his hair was auburn and just brushed the collar of the bright blue robes he wore and his brown eyes sparkled with amusement. Harry pulled a carrier from the other side of the car.

"I knew she was pregnant again, but why are they here?" Lily asked, glanced back and forth between the two men, then down at the cloud scene.

James shook his head, and then looked over at Severus.

Severus stared down at Harry and Ginny. Ginny took little James' hand while Harry carried the baby to his stone. His heart raced as he waited and gasped when a second boy child was pulled from beneath a blanket.

Harry knelt and held the baby close to his chest. "Professor..." He shook his head. "Snape..." Sighing, he bowed his head and Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up at her and smiled, then tried again. "Severus. I hope you don't mind, but we decided to name our second son after you. We call him Albus Severus."

"Oh, how wonderful! I couldn't be more pleased to share a distinction with such a strapping lad. What about you, Severus?"

Severus, James and Lily all jumped and turned to see Albus Dumbledore striding toward them. He peered into the cloud and smiled then looked back at the trio. "Sorry, I'm late. Gellert had me involved in a discussion about the—"

"Did you know the boy was going to do this?" Severus interrupted as he stared at Albus. "What in Merlin's name possessed him to do such a thing?"

James cleared his throat. "Perhaps you need to listen to what Harry has to say, Snape."

Severus glared at James, but looked down at Lily when she tugged on his arm. "I agree with James, Severus. _Listen_ to him."

Severus swallowed and pursed his lips tightly before turning back to the cloud.

"... felt I needed to honour the sacrifices made for me. You and Albus were two of the bravest men I ever knew as well as the strongest. Merlin, if he grows up to be half as intelligent and stalwart as the two of you were, then I can count my blessings that you are looking after him as you once did for me."

"Oh, Severus," Lily sighed.

Severus licked his lips, not knowing what to say as he looked down at the child he'd vowed to protect and saw the man he'd become. He stared at the little baby against Harry's chest, the shock of black hair peeking out of the cap on his head and the sleepy eyes.

"I'd say that he's grown into a proper young adult wizard. A proud and responsible man," Albus offered. "Say thank you, Severus. Harry's done you a great honour."

Severus tore his eyes away from the baby and looked at Albus.

"Yes, I believe he has, Snape. Congratulations."

Severus looked over at James and nodded, and Lily threw her arms around him. He buried his face in her hair and held on to her while Harry bundled the baby back in his carrier behind them. A tug pulled at him once more and Severus lifted his head, looking at the cloud again.

Harry stared up, his back to the grave and the baby in his carrier, kicking his feet madly. Severus felt Harry's green gaze bore into him. "I don't know if you are able to watch or not, but thank you, sir, for everything."

Severus nodded. "Thank you... Harry."

~*~

"Again? Are you certain he's a Potter and not a Weasley?" Severus teased Lily as she tugged him toward the place. He could see James, Sirius, Remus and Tonks all waiting as before.

"Sev! Honestly, sometimes, I don't know why I put up with you."

"I don't know either," Severus drawled and nodded at James as they came to a stop in front of the cloud. The memorial statue was frosted with ice, but he could see that the heat of the day was already melting it away, even though the ground was still covered with snow.

A car parked, same colour as before only this time it was a bit larger. Ginny stepped out before Harry had the chance as the back doors opened. The two boys poured out, bundled in a mix of robes and winter gear, and immediately headed for the snow piled up outside the fence.

"Jamie! Al! Don't you dare get dirty. We've to go to Grandma's house after this." Ginny shouted at the children and they dropped the snow that had been scooped up.

Harry chuckled as he pulled out a baby carrier. "They're boys, Gin. Leave them be."

The two boys ran up to Ginny and took her hands, squabbling around her legs and Severus gasped to see the one named after him had Lily's startling green eyes. He glanced over at her and she smiled at him.

"Regardless, I don't want them filthy before we get to mum and dad's." Ginny bent and separated the boys, then straightened their clothing before looking back up at Harry. "I know it's tradition, Harry, but make certain you cast a Warming Charm."

"Yes, dear."

"Oh, Merlin, she's mothering him, now, too!" Sirius moaned. "Any man that's stemmed the apple twice, maybe three times, doesn't need a mother. He needs a slap on the back, a bloody fag and a firewhisky."

Severus snorted. "Definitely a Weasley male."

Lily glared at Severus, but James laughed out loud. She turned her glower on James and he sobered immediately. "Yes, dear."

Severus smirked. "Perhaps I was mistaken."

Tonks was fighting a grin as she watched them. "If your antics are finished? I can't wait to see who was chosen this time."

The group turned back to the cloud and watched as Harry dutifully cast the charm before leading his family to the statue. As before, he knelt and took the baby from its carrier. However, this time, he didn't even speak before Lily and Tonks squealed and hugged one another.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed, staring at the two women then back at the cloud.

Severus shook his head, pointing at the pink blanket Harry wrapped around the baby. "It's a girl."

"...this is Lily Luna, and I wanted to say that yes, mum, this is the last one. Just for you."


End file.
